warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutorial
Getting Started (Levels 1-10) 'The Basics' 'Warring On The Battlefield' *If you’re just starting out, you’ll want to focus your attacks on low-level, lightly guarded Rogue Faction Bases. *Remember, the higher the level of the Rogue Faction base, the more heavily guarded it will be. *These bases carry resources, and if you are able to destroy all the Rogue units in the base, you’ll be able to claim the resources as your own. *Once you’ve claimed the resources, you’ll need to haul them back to your base. *This process happens automatically once you return to your base view. *You can use your newly acquired resources to repair your units, build new units, research new and improved units, build new buildings, improve existing buildings, and reload turrets. 'Tech Up!' When starting out, you’ll have access to the most basic units and research types. Basic units: *Rifleman *Heavy Gunner *Rhino *Cobra These four units are staples for commanders that are just starting out. Below is a list of things you’ll want to to start working on immediately: *Rifleman Training *Build your Academy *Build Metal, Oil Factories, and Storage *Build your Radio Tower Build your War Factory *Upgrade your Command Center to level 2 Once your level 2 Command Center starts to research, you’ll want to begin collecting resources to start upgrading some infantry units. As you level up you’ll encounter stronger versions of these units and unlock access to powerful new unit types, like Mega Tanks and Raptors. There are three basic types of units: *Infantry: foot soldiers of battle. Most carry firearms. Each member of your infantry has a different skill, so diversify your troops. These troops are well rounded for basic ground assaults and base defense. *Land Vehicles: land vehicles are the backbone of any attacking or defending force. Vehicles vary in how much damage they do and how fast they move. Land vehicles also provide countermeasures for some infantry units and buildings. *Aircraft: aircraft play a major role in any attacking force. Aircraft are used in air strikes against enemy bases. Aircraft can provide a strategic advantage over infantry and land vehicles, or provide support for units making ground assaults. They can also be shot down by some countermeasure weapons and units. When starting your infantry training, you’ll want to pick a focus. Rifleman and Heavy Gunners are best for attacking bases, while mortar teams are best for base defense. Additionally, you’ll want to start construction on the tech center. Long-term goal 1: Increase your tech center to level 4 and begin research on the rhino tank. Pro Tip: You Can Immediately Finish Your Building, Research, And Unit Training For Free When The Timer Is At Five Minutes Or Less. 'Building Platoons' Once you’ve completed a few levels of infantry training and increased your command center to level 2, you’ll want to begin training a few rhino tanks. *Long-term goal 2: your long-term goals should be to upgrade your rifleman to level 8 and upgrade your rhino tanks to level 6. This goal can be accomplished by upgrading your command center to level 3. Pro Tip: Your Rhino Tanks Can Take Out Machine Gun And Flak Turrets From A Distance, Allowing Your Other Ground Units To Remain Unharmed. *Long-term goal 3: your second long-term goal should be to gain access to the cobra helicopter. This upgrade can be done by upgrading your command center to level 4 and building the airfield and the aircraft hangar. Pro Tip: Your Cobra Helicopters Can Take Out Mortar, Hellfire, Laser, And Cryo Turrets That Target Only Ground Units. Cobra Helicopters Also Provide Your Ground Units With Support Against Enemy Ground Units. A great low-level Platoon build is as follows: *This is a solid Platoon that can begin attacking higher level bases to bring in more resources to fund research as you continue along your path of commanding the battlefield. Pro Tip: Spreading Out Your Units Will Help Them Live Longer In Battle. Strategic Command (Levels 11-20) 'Attention, Commander!' Welcome to Part 2 of the New Player Guide. Below you’ll find the information and objectives you’ll need to fulfill to ensure a good base foundation as you approach level 20: After you’ve completed construction on a few Rhino tanks listed here, you’ll need to start expanding the amount of resources your base is capable of holding. Start building additional Metal Factories, Oil Pumps, and Storage Facilities. Try to arrange your base so that your Storage Facilities are protected, to ensure that other Commanders cannot easily pillage your resources. Your best bet is to reference other player bases for an idea of how to set up your base structure. For now you should set up your base to look something like this: Tech Up: Part 2! By now you should have completed the research required to bring your Tech Center up to level 4, and have hopefully collected enough resources to have started and completed Rhino tank research. 'What Next?' You’ll now want to set about constructing a new platoon of Cobra helicopters with your new Airfield and Aircraft Hangar. However, you’ll notice that you only have enough platoon space to field a handful of Cobra helicopters. So, while your helicopters are under construction, you can start upgrading your Aircraft Hangar; upgrade it to about level 4. This method will let you field ten Cobra helicopters. Once you’ve completed your Aircraft Hangar research, head back out onto the world map and pillage some resources from the rogue warbands so that you can begin research on your Tech Center level 5. Once you’ve started the Tech Center research, start constructing your Workshop to customize your platoons. *Long-term Goal 1: Build your Workshop. *Long-term Goal 2: Upgrade the Workshop to at least level 3. *Long-term Goal 3: Research Streamlined Rotors level 2 for your Cobra helicopters. *Long-term Goal 4: Research 100mm Cannon level 1 and Anti-Barricade Shells level 1 for your Rhino tanks. *Long-term Goal 5: Continue to upgrade your Cobra helicopter and Rhino tank in the Tech Center. Building Platoons: Part 2 Once your fleet of brand-new Cobra helicopters is complete and slotted into your Aircraft platoon, you'll notice that your storage capacity is becoming full. We can remedy this problem by increasing the level of your storage. Level your storage up to 5, and you will be able to field new units and platoons. Start building Power Plants to maximize the power generated by your base. *Long-term Goal 6: Build 2 Power Plants and upgrade them to level 5. 'Filling Out Your Base' We’re going to also want to start to fill out some of that extra land that you have kicking around in your base. Resource collectors and storage containers are a great way to do this task. Build each three times: *Oil Pump *Metal Factory *Oil Storage *Metal Storage You’ll then want to upgrade each of these buildings to level 5. Now your base will generate resources for you even when you’re not online. Pro Tip: Many Players Are Very Helpful, So If You’re Struggling To Collect Resources Try Asking In Sector Chat. Pro Tip: If You See A Resource Deposit On The World Map, You Can Take Control Of Its Resources By Attacking And Destroying The Deposit Defenders. Be Warned, Pillaging Resources From Other Players Could Cause Them To Attack You! Once you have completed the previous tasks, start thinking about your Defense Lab. Initiate its upgrade to level 3. Once the upgrade is complete, you're going to need to begin upgrading your turrets. *Long-term Goal 7: Upgrade your Machine Gun turrets to level 3. *Once your Machine Gun turrets have completed upgrading let’s build some base defense. Try and place your Turrets around your buildings to maximize their effectiveness. *Short-term Goal 1: Build twelve level 1 Defense Platforms and equip them with level 3 Machine Gun turrets. **TIP: Do not upgrade your Turret Platforms until level 30. Once you’ve completed this goal, you should build some barricades to protect those new turrets and your buildings. Surround your turrets and buildings with barricades to protect them from enemy fire. *'Short-term Goal 2:' Build twelve level 1 Defense Platforms and equip them with level 3 Machine Gun turrets. Pro Tip: You Can Place Multiple Walls By Holding Down The “shift” Key. Pro Tip: Do Not Upgrade Your Barricades Until Level 30 Once you’ve got your turrets and barricades set up, make sure it looks like the picture below: Start upgrading your Command Center to level 5. This is a fairly long upgrade, so set it to upgrade over night. 'Introducing Schematics & Components' Schematics & Components are extremely valuable pieces of technology that can be acquired from special events. This technology allows you to customize units, giving them improvements to specific attributes, thus making your platoons more powerful. Keep your eyes open for these technologies from now on. Shadow Ops Campaigns (Levels 21-30) 'Attention, Commanders!' Welcome to Part 3 of the New Player Guide, intended to help you get familiar with the game. This section of the guide explores what technology, units, and buildings you need to advance toward level 40. The first thing you're going to want to do is to start completing Shadow Ops Campaigns. Shadow Ops Campaigns allow you to gain access to specialized prize packs from weekly phases within the Campaign. Each phase of the Campaign will be broken down into 3 tiers. Each time a tier is completed, a random prize pack will be awarded containing powerful technology. Once you start a Shadow Ops phase you will have 3 days to complete it. You will only have one shot to beat the phase. If you complete all three tiers each week, you will earn all of the new prizes. Each Shadow Op Campaign will have a set number of phases to complete. Completing all phases will earn you special technology rewards from long-term Campaigns. These Campaigns will provide the necessary tech to attack priority targets, as well as to defend yourself against rival Commanders. Think you can handle it? Get out there and wreak havoc on those Ironstrike forces! ~ ~ PLEASE CLEAN UP THE BELOW SECTION (for admin) ~ ~ Overview (Video) Information *info 1 In-Game Quotes Steps of Tutorial #Welcome, Commander! Your reputation precedes you. (Continue) #Our base was recently overrun by the enemy. With your help we're ready to take it back. (Let's give 'em hell!) #If you want a tactical advantage, click the full screen icon to increase your vision! (No Thanks) (Go Full Screen) #Click the Rhino Tank to select it. We'll advance the tank and use it as cover. #Ready for orders, Commander! Click on the circle to move me there. #(please add lost step here) #Boo-yah lets get 'em. #Click on the enemy, Commander. #Over there! #Reinforcements have arrived BURN BABY BURN! #Look at em run! They'll be back. #This base is ours again! Click on the Command Center. #You're not my Commander. (Reprogram) #They've re-programmed our Command Center's main frame! Can you fix her? #Welcome back Commander! xxx (Done) #Nice job, Commander! They'll be back soon with reinforcements, though. We need to build some defenses! (I'm on it.) #Click on "BUILDINGS". #Click on "Defense Platform". #(Use Resources) #Place it over here, Commander. #We're in a hurry. Click here to speed up. #Click on the platform. #Let's put a defensive turret on it. #Click on Machine Gun (Level 1) #(Instant) #Just in time, Commander. Here they come! #Hell yeah! #(Instant) #Looks like you completed a mission, Commander! Click on the mission to collect it. #Completing missions gives you valuable resources. Click "COLLECT" #(Collect) #Nice! #PROMOTION - Congratulations Commander! You've been promoted to Private! Look at you, Commander! You've earned your first rank. I'm so proud. (Announce Your Promotion) #We should attack their base before they regroup. (Show me how.) #Let's make a platoon to strike back at our attackers. #Click on the Storage. #(Open) #Create a new Platoon. #(Create) #We already have some Riflemen and Humvees in storage, let's add them all to the platoon. #Click on "Riflemen". #Keep clicking to add all the Riflemen and Humvees to the platoon. #Good work Commander, let's deploy this platoon outside our base. #(Deploy) #Let's deploy the platoon here, Commander. #Let's order our platoon to move next to the enemy base. Select the platoon. #Select "Move Platoon". #Tell our platoon to move here, Commander. #The platoon is on the move. When it arrives we can attack! #The platoon has arrived! Let's scout the enemy base, Commander. #Select the "Scout/Attack" icon. #They have little in the way of defense. I think this will be an easy win for you, Commander. Select "ATTACK". #On the left you can your platoon. Deploy your troops an let's clear out their base! #As you destroy their buildings you loot their resources. #Destroying an enemy Command Center boosts our loot. #(Missing step...) #(Return to Map) #We should tell the platoon to returnhome so they can be repaired. Click on the platoon. #Click the "Return Platoon to Base" icon. #Once the platoon arrives back at the base, any damaged units can be repaired. (Ok) #Return to your base, Commander. (Enter Base) #Click on the Platoons button, Commander. #Select Repair to begin healing all damaged units. Healing units is cheaper than training new ones. #While those units are repairng, you can return to your base to continueu the fight. #Looks like you completed another mission, Commander! Follow the missions to quickly progress and earn rewards! #(Collect) #You're on your way to domination! If you need more advice, consult the Field Manual (link above game). Good luck, Commander! (Ok) #UNLOCK MORE - Kick more ass in battle with strategy guides, attack alerts, and more! (Unlock More) #(Add to Facebook/Close) Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Resolved Bugs : * *: Tutorial: misplaced arrow above "Return Home" button. Forum Discussion Links : * Additional Facts *fact 1 Gallery Video (Video) Related Pages *Link 1 Category:A to Z Category:Tutorial Category:Player Guide Category:Guide Category:Articles Needing Cleanup